How to Plan a Wedding
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: AU: "Marry me, Rin." In which he proposes, and she is left to plan their lavish wedding. A love story transcending time throughout the years... (Drabble series)
1. The Proposal

**New Sess and Rin story! I'm so pleased with myself. Apparently I have so much time with my hands. LOL! A/U, all human. For once. XD**

**How To Plan A Wedding**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

"I can't wait to try out this food. It looks so delicious." A young woman gushed excitedly, her almond eyes lighting up in delight, as she spooned some lobster. Wisps of dark chocolate hair escaped from the tight bun she put together a few hours previous. But she could hardly care less. She was not one to dress formally too often.

The young man sitting opposite of her said nothing, but gazed lovingly toward her: silently commenting on her beauty. Though he thought her crimson gown was becoming on her, he noticed nothing but her facial expression. In his opinion, that was her true elegance, and even then that was enough to arouse a miniscule smile of true joy out of him.

But of course no one could see him smile with the dimmed lights of the restaurant above them. He was never one to smile to begin with, but she was the only exception. For five years, shew as the only exception.

"Rin," his smooth, baritone voice called out her name softly and just as he expected, the woman's attention switched over to him; looking at him with an innocent, doe-like expression. He only wanted her to look at him that way… and no one else. No one else deserved the honour of being the recipient of Rin's affections. And there was no other woman that he himself wanted to look at.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay? You look a little pale." Her boyfriend of five years never responded, but nonetheless, he pulled a box from one of the pockets inside his dashing tuxedo.

Rin widened her eyes gradually, feeling her heart ricochet against her chest and tears of joy forming in the brims of her eyelids. No words truly couldn't describe this moment, she did not feel as though anything had to be said. Yet it didn't take a genius to figure out what Sesshomaru was planning to ask her.

"Marry me, Rin." On cue, he popped the lid open and there it was: the most gorgeous diamond ring lying inside…


	2. The Morning After

**Here's the next chapter: I hope you guys will love it! Ad may you pretty, pretty please let me know what you think? :D**

**How to Plan a Wedding**

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

She felt warmth. She felt rays of golden sunlight cleanse her skin, giving her a healthy dose of glowing complexion. It was because of this sunlight that coerced her to open her eyes. She never wanted this pleasant feeling to end. She felt happy, but most of all safe: at ease with no worries, no insecurities.

That could be contributed to the observation that Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped protectively over her figure. Rin smiled, as she turned to face a naked sleeping Sesshomaru, appearing peaceful, without breaking his hold on her. Though the two of them had been together for quite some time now, Rin was sill captivated by her fiancé's facial expression during his sleep. One might never guess that the man lying here was actually a cold-hearted, and possibly even cruel, business man.

And at one point, Rin did not think she could have fallen in love with such a man.

"Do you find my appearance unsettling?" Rin found herself hypnotized by Sesshomaru's unusual shade of golden eyes, which once again, caused her heartbeat to fluctuate.

Rin kissed his cheek, attempting to hide her giggles. "You're not unsettling. You are the best looking guy in this room. It's hard not to stare."

Sesshomaru coyly pulled her close to him, his lips faintly kissing her forehead. "Does my appearance clear your expectations?"

Rin's cheeks were now dusted with a pink flush. "You're such a pervert."

"That is not what you told me last night."

Rin did not bother to dignify Sesshomaru's newfound playful attitude with a response. Instead, she let herself be surrounded by his comforting embrace, breathing in his sweet scent of masculinity. If it were up to her, this was what she would like to wake up to ever morning. But then she realized she will be wed to this normally stoic, but passionate man.

Rin would not have it any other way.


	3. The Appointment

**Thank you guys so, so much for reviewing; I honestly appreciate it and it warms my heart. :D So my ultimate recommendation for you is "How They Came to Be" by Jaylonni Love. I don't usually recommend stories – which makes it even more awesome, since the story is one of my all-time favourites on this site. Hilarious, classy and fluffy for all you Sesshomaru and Rin fans. :D**

**How to Plan a Wedding**

**Chapter 3: The Appointment**

"Need I remind you, Sesshomaru, that I'm having a girl's day out?" Rin squealed, not too long after she reminded her fiancé, Sesshomaru thought it would be a good idea to hop in the shower with her. Even then, he began to caress her skin delicately, like she was the world's most delicate flower.

Rin grit her teeth, telling herself there was no need to turn around; she knew fully well that seeing Sesshomaru naked would distract her greatly, in other words, he was the ultimate temptation on this green Earth. But her self-control was no doubt waning, as his hands started to grope her stomach, and just below her breasts. Rin sighed.

_What a sly dog he is_, Rin thought to herself. Reflecting back on when the two first met, Sesshomaru was an arrogant, opinionated asshole with no consideration for people's feelings. Honestly, no irony intended, she was running her own matchmaking business, and needless to say, Sesshomaru was actually her new business partner. She was finishing off her last year of college, technically… and ever since their first meeting, they spent reluctant time together. Which was only because, at first, Rin did need help with finance. And after ten more dinner dates, did Rin begin to develop feelings for him. Even that took time though… Rin supposed she was lucky enough Sesshomaru had fallen for her as well; after one dinner date, he had been the ideal prince charming and walked her home. Not only did he hold her hand, but he also gave her his coat; which made her heartbeat quicken and the butterflies in her stomach vapidly increase. At the time, Sesshomaru had a loving look in his eyes – sign enough that he would kiss her. And he did. Thus, began their epic fairy-tale romance.

"Rin."

She snapped herself out of her dream world, and therefore, turned around to meet a pair of amber eyes gazing into her dark brown orbs. There it was; the same expression he had given her that night… Rin almost lost her breath once more as his lips captured hers in a kiss.

"Sesshomaru, please. I can't.."

"Hn…" he replied absently, his lips ravelling down her neck.

"If I tell you I'm pregnant, would you please let me go?"


	4. The First Order of Business

**Thanks so much for reviewing this story, I appreciate it lots! Hugs and kisses! :D**

**How to Plan a Wedding**

**Chapter 4: The First Order of Business**

"You seem tired today, Rin," Kagome Higurashi, Rin's closest friend since childhood, proclaimed before she took a sip of her tea.

Rin pursed her lips, not at all surprised by Kagom'es acute sense of observation. Which made her wonder I Kagome had a clue as to why she had been invited to lunch. She wouldn't be astonished in the slightest if Kagome said she knew Rin was now engaged. For a twenty five year old major in social work, Kagome had to be psychic.

"You could say that," Rin muttered, also taking a sip from what she'd like to call her post-sex recovery special: chocolate milk.

"Sesshomaru's doing, huh?" Kagome smirked, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement and good-natured teasing.

"Partly," Rin sighed. "When he took me out to dinner last night he proposed."

Kagome squealed, obnoxiously loud Rin might add, in delight – causing Rin to flinch. "Aww, cute!"

"You done?" Rin inquired, subtly hinting at the fact that Kagome kind of made a scene. "Anyway, I had to tell Sesshomaru I was pregnant in order for me to show up here on time."

Kagome burst into giggles. "And that worked?"

Rin snorted, rolling her eyes. "He told me not to joke about matters such as that. He even glared at me."

"So I do take it that he wants you to bear his children."

Rin merely shrugged. The topic of children was not discussed a great number of times. However Rin knew for sure she would love to be a mother; she sometimes imagined having mini-Sesshomarus and mini-Rins running around… but it did cause Rin to wonder if Sesshomaru felt the same way.


	5. The Phone Call

**Only one review from last time? I'm so sad… LOL. But please, pretty please, let me know what you think about this one. And guess who I'm bringing back? ;)**

**How to Plan a Wedding**

**Chapter 5: The Phone Call**

Sesshomaru Taisho despised interruptions: whether it be from his alone time with his stunning bride to be or in his work setting. If looks could kill, then his furious, cold stare could accomplish more than that. However, his authentic, stoic attitude could not chase away one person – not including his Rin – which had to be his mother. Kimi.

And to have his mother call him at nine o'clock – right before his meeting with some possible collaborators – was annoying, to say the least. Why his father bothered to couple with her in the first place was beyond him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru barked into the phone, tapping his fingernails on the mahogany desk impatiently.

"Is that any proper way to greet your mother?"

Rolling his amber eyes in response, he answered, "Get to the point, if you will." Not that he dared to complain, but he had a plethora of paperwork that he needed to get done. Or rather, it was paperwork that his incompetent workers could not figure out how to file, which deepened his cranky mood considerably.

"Sesshomaru, if I don't know any better, is there a reason why you are so… tense?"

"My personal affairs with Rin are none of your business."

"Wrong, my so. When she becomes pregnant with my grandchild, it will be my business. Speaking of which…" There was always a catch with this impudent woman.

"She is not. Now leave me be."

"Why must you hurt my feelings like that?" Kimi cried, or rather whined, dramatically. "I only want what is best for you and my beautiful future daughter in law. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"If it will please you that much, Rin and I are engaged."

"Splendid! I always knew that you would, even if Rin has to put up with your pretentious attitude. Well, hurry up and give me some grandchildren. Some little girls would be nice."


	6. The Phone Call Part 2

**I just loved the feedback from last chapter! Keep 'em coming! XD **

**How to Plan a Wedding**

**Chapter 6: The Phone Call, Part 2**

"Well, can you imagine mini-Sesshomarus running around?" Kagome smiled, giving Rin an amused expression: probably even more intent on teasing her friend.

Rin couldn't help but take a minute to imagine a world where she'd be holding her husband-to-be's child in her arms… Truthfully, she always pictured having a little girl first with Sesshomaru: their daughter possessing his silver hair, amber eye colour and her own dazzling smile. Though Sesshomaru never said anything of the sort, Rin couldn't help but think he would feel the same way. But if the couple did have children, Rin wouldn't mind bearing a son either: she'd love the child just the same.

Rin snorted. "For now, I think one's enough." As much as she adored Sesshomaru, she truly did not want his ego to be constantly boosted.

Kagome pursed her lips in deep thought, but not a moment too late, she answered, "Yeah, you're right. It would be just like having mini-InuYashas. Total anarchy," Kagome ignored Rin's curious gaze as she took a sip of her tea.

Rin opened her mouth to respond, but her cell phone began to ring. Who could be phoning her this early? Without checking caller ID, she simply pressed 'talk' and quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Rin, how are you, sweetheart?" Rin grinned, recognizing the warm, welcoming tone of her future mother-in-law.

"Not too bad. And yourself?" She never really had any problems or confrontations with her. Yes, she had an unusual sense of humour and had a funny way of communicating her feelings toward her only son. But once the two of them started to get to know each other more, Rin thought she was the most hilarious person she ever met. Not to mention a great mother figure, a presence which Rin thought she severely lacked in childhood.

"Rin, I am gracious that you ask a thing of me, but why is it that I hear of your engagement to my son from my son?"

The irony was not even close to being lost on Rin.


	7. The First Step

**How to Plan a Wedding**

**Chapter 7: The First Step**

"You do not need to rush into this."

"I'm not rushing this."

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru."

He decided to ignore the sarcasm in her tone before proceeding, "When I proposed to you, it should have occurred to you that we do not have to marry as soon as possible."

It had almost been two weeks since Rin's oh so loving and supporting fiancé asked her to marry him. And during those weeks, Rin found herself beginning to be anxious; in truth, she supposed Sesshomaru was right… maybe she was exerting herself. The two of them had not conversed about the wedding as well as she would have liked. Rin could chalk it up to the simple excuse of being busy. It made perfect sense, really: Sesshomaru was almost always arriving back to their apartment near eleven, or hell, midnight.

Rin cracked a smile, musing to herself how fitting they were having this conversation in their bed. She was lucky enough to keep herself awake so she'd be spending some dear, quality time with Sesshomaru.

"I've been dreaming about this wedding since I was a little girl," Rin sighed, turning over to meet her husband's inquisitive gaze. "We should start talking about it at least," Rin pleaded, while her hand gently caressed his cheek.

"Was Mother pressuring you?"

Rin giggled. "No. But she was kind of hoping that you and I would start making babies." Her laughter grew louder, noting the hint of disgust and annoyance. She kissed his lips, attempting to smooth over the situation.

"But I told her we'll wait a bit before that happens."


	8. The Estimate

**How to Plan a Wedding**

**Chapter 8: The Estimate**

"Big wedding or small wedding?" Rin's chocolate eyes gazed curiously into her fiancé's amber hues. Sesshomaru stared back at her somewhat shocked that Rin would bring up this subject during inappropriate times. For instance, he was intending to wake up this gorgeous woman for a little workout session (as she liked to call it), but it would seem that Rin had beat him to it.

"You have a habit of bringing up these matters at the wrong time," Sesshomaru sighed, sounding a little bit sour. To be honest, he did not get as much sleep as he would have liked, due mainly to the reality of his working situation. If it were up to him though, he would be spending all his time with Rin; she was more pleasant to be around than his incompetent employees who usually ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Rin brushed away some of her long locks of dark auburn hair from her eyes, as she nestled further in Sesshomaru's arms. She smiled, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "I know. But you'd answer me anything just to make me happy."

"We have not yet picked a date."

"How about next summer?" Sesshomaru raised another eyebrow at that; it seemed like she had a lot of time to think lately, which amused him.

"Hm." Rin turned red as she felt one hand lazily stroking her back.

"Who should we all invite?"

"Hm…"

"Sesshomaru, are you even listening?"

Okay, Rin admitted to herself, maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk about their wedding first thing in the morning after all. She did, honestly, forget her fiancé had a tendency to ravish her more than anything else; not that she was complaining.


End file.
